


Beautiful Like You

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Disney Princesses
Genre: Drabble, Extra Treat, F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Kissing, Reading, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: Real flowers are prettier than paper ones, and a kiss is better than everything else!





	Beautiful Like You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/gifts).



> Prompts used: reading, summer
> 
> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

When Ariel swam upstream as she had been doing every evening since the beginning of summer, she saw Belle sitting on the bank holding a large leather-bound book.

“I know you can’t read yet, but I want to share this with you. And I’ll show you the pictures,” Belle explained. She opened the book and showed the mermaid an exquisite illustration of climbing roses. Ariel tried to sniff them, and Belle giggled.

“I like the real ones you bring me better,” Ariel whispered, smiling. “They smell nice, and they’re beautiful, like you."

She stretched up and kissed a blushing Belle.


End file.
